Measuring devices of the previously mentioned kind have been proposed in which the test strips are first inserted into the device and then the fluid to be investigated is dropped onto the measuring field of a test strip lying inside the device. This has the advantage that the test strip is not moved between an empty or calibrating measurement and a measurement with applied fluid, so that for both of the measurements, the same measurement conditions exist. Further, only little time elapses between the application of the fluid and the carrying out of the measurement. There also does not exist the danger that the test strips, upon insertion into the device, deteriorate and thereby possibly produce false measuring results.
Further, measuring devices have been proposed in which several test strips joined to a test strip card lie in the device and always only that test strip is pulled from the device which is needed for the actual measurement. The remaining test strips, that is, the remainder of the test card, lies in a pouch in the device, with a device cover holding the pouch tightly sealed. Insofar as the measuring station in these devices is not covered, there exists the danger that stray light can falsify the measurements. Further, if one wants to provide many test strips on a test strip card, the test strip measurements must be small. This leads to the fact that the measuring fields of bordering test strips lie close to one another. Therefore, there exists the danger that the fluid dropped onto the measuring field of one test strip, through capillary action, can be absorbed into the measuring field of a neighboring test strip.